You Belong With Me
by Black-Autumn-Rose
Summary: Sakura can not stand Shikamaru's new girlfriend, so she decides to say something about it, or rather sing about it.  bad summary i know. Rated T just in case  By the way this is a Oneshot.


Ok so this my first ever fanfic and song fic. Please be go easy on me.

Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto or the song

Now that is done please enjoy.

* * *

There was a talent show going on out there, and I am still trying to remember how I let Tenten and Hinata talk me into this. I mean here I am backstage in this jean mini skirt with black leggings that stop at the knees, a ripped up dark red top with fish net underneath (that also shows cleavage), black leather jacket and high-tops black snickers. I will never let Ino pick my outfit again! Hinata did my make up so I have smoky eye shadow, and red lips, Tenten curled me long pink hair and did a half up half down style.

"Guys I don't know if I can do this" I stated very nerves.

Tenten rolled her eyes at me, "Come on Sakura, you can do this no sweat" she was patting me on the back.

"Y-yeah, you have this show in the bag" Hinata stuttered "B-besides don't forget w-why you are doing this"

Oh yeah I forgot to mention the main reason that I am going through with this huh. Well you see I have been trying to get a certain lazy ninja to notice me, as more than just a friend. We have been working together a lot lately due to his family ties with medicine and my being a medic-nin.

Any way two weeks ago I finely got the nerve to ask him over for dinner, I see him with this tall, busty, redhead (it is always a redhead). And she was all over him, I was crushed. So of course I had to find and tell my girls. They thin took the liberty of spying on said girl, and boy did we ever find out some blackmail on her. For instance the fact that she is interested in Shikamaru just for the fact that he is clan heir, and wants his money, oh and let's not forget the cheating!

So the next thing I know I am being talked into signing up for this the Konoha talent show and here I am. About to go out there and sing and play my guitar. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!

"Oh my god Forehead, look amazing! Good job girls!" Ino came back with Kiba to see how we were doing.

"Wow Sakura I almost didn't recognize you," Kiba said looking me over "You girls are going to rock this show!"

Oh yeah that's right the girls will be out there with me. At least Ino got us all mostly matching outfits. We are all wearing the same skirts leggings and shoes. Tenten got a forest green tank top with fishnet under it that stops at her elbows and fingerless gloves; her hair in two messy buns son her head; she also is playing the drums. Hinata is wearing a navy blue tank top and full length fingerless gloves of the same color; her hair is left down; she will be playing the keyboard. Ino decided to go with a lilac tub top and lots of silver bracelets; her hair was in its normal high ponytail and bangs to one side; she plays base. We all have the smoky eye makeup but they all are wearing pink lipstick.

"You girls are on in 5mins" Kiba informs us "good luck!" He kisses Ino on the cheek

"Thanks sweaty" Ino giggles "Ok girls let's do this"

"Yeah!" we all cheered.

Tsunade goes out on the stage after the last act.

"Alright, hasn't this show been fun?" she asks the crowd. There were lots of cheers "Well sadly as all good things must come to an end I give you our final act this evening The Kunoichi 4!"

With that the curtains opened to show us, we received a lot of gasps. Mainly I think cause Hinata, Tenten and I really don't show that much skin normally. I looked out in the crowd and spotted Shikamaru and his slut. He looks at me and our eyes lock. I looked him right in the eyes as a started to play and sing.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do  
_

All the times that we sat under a tree watching the clouds going by and just talking and goofing off went through my mind as I watch him.

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do  
_

Shikamaru is staring at me his eyes never leave me, I watch as he looks over me and then back at my face, is he blushing? It's hard to tell from here.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.  
_

Man I really hope that he gets this, I mean he suppose to be a genius after all.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
_

Just the two of us walking around talking about whatever comes to our minds. It really doesn't matter what we talk about since we can counter each others thought most of the time. Or even Just sitting down playing Shogi, whichever floats our boats.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that  
_

I have gone to look for him in his cloud watching spot but he is never there anymore. Heck Chouji never sees him anymore and they are best friends! Just goes to show how wrong she is for him.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  
_

I was there for you for everything, whenever something went wrong on a mission I am always the first one at your side. Now why could you not understand that all this time that I have been in love with you?

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

_[Instrumental]__  
_

I think that he understands what I am singing about now, since he hasn't even looked at his girlfriend since the preformce started. She is also now glaring at him, and man if looks could kill I think I would be dead here on the stage from the looks that she is sending me.

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me  
_

He is looking me straight in the eye now like he is trying to tell me something. But I just can't tell what it is.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

We finish the song and take a bow. When I look up again Shikamaru is gone. I look for him but he is nowhere in sight. But the redheaded slut is and she looked pissed as she storms away. Well at least I think she won't be around anymore.

As I head backstage talking with the girls as about how well we did I run into something that is pleasantly hard, and strong hands a keeping me from falling. Blinking I look up to see Shikamaru is holding my arms, I can feel my face turn crimson. I quickly look away hiding behind my hair.

"You are such a troublesome women," he gently grabs my chin and turns my face to look at him. "But I think I can live with that."

"W-w-what about that slu..um I mean y-your girlfriend?" I cannot believe that I just stuttered I mean come on.

He smirks "Well you see, she just thought that she was my girlfriend"

My shocked Emerald eyes look into his chocolate brown.

"What do you mean 'she thought that she was your girlfriend'?" I ask. Is he for real?

"Well now how else was I going to get the most beautiful women in Konoha to admit what she was feeling?"

I just stare at his smug smirk in shock he planned for something like this? Oh I was getting PISSED!

"Though I got to say you went all out" he continued "I never would have thought you doing this, but " he paused giving me a hot once over " I really do like the way you did. It's just one of the many reasons that I love you."

I end up blinking some more. My anger fizzing out. He took advantage of my stupor and came down and kissed me.

Oh my god he is kissing me! It starts out gentle but then he runs his tongue over my bottom lip asking to enter, so I open my mouth and our tongues dance. He kisses me senseless.

When we have to break for air he rests his forehead on mine, both of us breathing heavy.

"You know," I pant "you could have just asked me out yourself."

He chuckles deep in his chest. "That would have been too troublesome." He smirks

I want to get mad but cant. I end up smiling at him, and then pulling him in for another kiss.

"It's about dame time you two got together." Naruto laughs

Well at least now Shikamaru really does belong to me.

* * *

So what did you think? R&R please.


End file.
